Wapol
|image2= }} | nomj = ワポル | nomr = Waporu | nomf = Wapol | première = Chapitre 131, Épisode 79 | affiliation = Île de Drum (anciennement); L’Équipage de Wapol, Royaume maléfique de Black Drum | occupation = Roi de Drum (anciennement); Capitaine Pirate (anciennement) Patron de la Baku Baku Factory, Roi du Royaume maléfique de Black Drum. | épithète = "Lord Wapol"; "Wapol la Plaque d'Étain" (ブリキのワポル, Buriki no Waporu) | naissance = 9 Août | âge = 29 ans''One Piece SBS'' - SBS Tome 84 - L'âge de Wapol est révélé. | taille = 2m07 | voj = Bin Shimada | vof = Thierry Janssen (79-89) Jean-Michel Vovk (778 + Film 14) Stéphane Miquel (Film 9) | dfbackcolor = EEEEFF | dftextcolor = FF69B4 | dfnom = Baku Baku no Mi | dfnomf = Fruit du Glouton''One Piece Manga'' - Databooks One Piece/Blue Deep : Characters World | signifiant = Son de Mâchonnement | dftype = Paramecia }} Wapol (ワポル, Waporu) surnommé Wapol la Plaque d'Étain (ブリキのワポル, Buriki no Waporu), est l'ancien roi du Royaume de Drum. Il devint un pirate après avoir quelques temps quitté son pays. Il est le principal antagoniste de l'Arc de l'Île de Drum. Après l'ellipse, il fonda un nouveau royaume : le Royaume maléfique de Black Drum, dont il est le roi. Il est désormais le PDG de la Baku Baku Factory. Il s'est aussi marié avec Miss Univers. Apparence Avant l'ellipse, il est très gros, a des cheveux violets et un menton en fer. Il porte une armure de fer en accord avec son menton, une fourrure, des gants et des chaussures marron et un pantalon orange avec des motifs violets en pics. Après l’ellipse, il est plus maigre, surtout du visage. Il a toujours la même coiffure et son menton de fer. Il porte désormais un épais manteau blanc avec des motifs géométriques sur les manches, un grand col et des gants noirs, un pantalon à rayures et des chaussures pointues à bouts recourbées. Galerie Personnalité Wapol est un égoïste et tue des gens pour son plaisir, il n'a aucune considération envers son peuple. En effet, il garda tous les médecins du royaume (les Toubibs 20) pour lui au lieu de les laisser soigner les gens malades du royaume. Il les emmènera d'ailleurs avec lui quand il fuira le pays. Il a la même philosophie que les Dragons Célestes, il est donc impensable pour lui de se faire attaquer parce qu'il est le roi. On a pu constater qu'il est extrêmement lâche car, lorsque son royaume se fera attaquer par L'Équipage de Barbe Noire, il préféra fuir plutôt que de défendre sa patrie. Dans l'ensemble, il se comporte comme un enfant capricieux et immature et il a d'ailleurs la manie de se curer le nez. Style de Rire Comme la plupart des personnages de One Piece, Wapol possède un rire unique qui est "Maaahahahaha". Relations Équipage Chess et Kuromarimo Il semblerait que Chess et Kuromarimo soient les deux seules personnes que Wapol respecte. Famille Musshuru est son frère aîné, il apparaît seulement dans le Film 9. Il est plus maigre et a mangé le Noko Noko no Mi, un Fruit du Démon qui lui permet de produire des spores empoisonnés. Son père Le père de Wapol était l'ancien roi de L'Ile de Drum c'était un roi bienveillant et soucieux de son peuple, il apparaît dans l'Episode 0 et était déjà anxieux du chemin que prenait son fils. Miss Univers Miss Univers est la femme de Wapol. Elle est maintenant la reine du royaume de Evil Black Drum. Aptitudes et Compétences Fruit du Démon thumb|right|200px|Wapol tente de manger Luffy. Wapol a mangé le Baku Baku no Mi, qui est un Fruit du Démon de type Paramecia qui lui permet de manger n'importe quoi, et de l'intégrer à son corps. thumb|200px Il peut aussi fusionner deux choses et même absorber le pouvoir d'un Fruit du Démon comme on le voit dans le Film 9 avec le pouvoir du Noko Noko no Mi de son frère Musshuru, aptitude similaire à celle du Yami Yami no Mi. Cependant, l'effet n'est pas permanent et cesse dès que l'utilisateur ne fusionne plus avec son frère. Histoire Passé L'Île de Drum est une île très avancée au niveau de la médecine, où le peuple ne souffrait jamais de maladie grâce à l'ancien roi, le père de Wapol. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'est pas aussi altruiste que lui. Dès qu'il fut couronné, il garda les 20 meilleurs docteurs du pays dans son château pour qu'ils ne s'occupent que de lui, et bannit tous les autres. Ses sujets furent alors obligés de se prosterner à ses pieds et d'implorer sa grâce pour recevoir des soins. Il réalisera un stratagème pour tuer le Dr Hiluluk. On peut facilement comprendre que son peuple le déteste. Mais, lors de l'attaque de Barbe Noire, Wapol s'est enfuit avec son armée et ses médecins. Ses sujets, ne supportant plus leur souverain, ont décidé de bâtir leur propre nation. Mais, il est revenu après quelques temps d'exil pour reprendre le pays aux mains de son ancien peuple. Arc Royaume de Drum Ils ont tendu une embuscade à l'équipage de Luffy avec son bateau géant: le Bliking. Il mangeait de la viande et un couteau. Il leur dit qu'il se dirige vers le Royaume de Drum mais qu'il a besoin d'un Log Pose, or aucun membre de l’équipage ne semble en posséder... Wapol leur dit que ce n'est pas grave, car il compte confisquer leurs richesses et le bateau. Il eut un petit creux et il croqua un morceau du bateau à la surprise de tous. Luffy se mit en colère, mais des soldats le recadrèrent ce qui n'arrêta pas Luffy qui les assomma. Une bataille s'engagea donc entre l’équipage de Wapol et L’équipage du Chapeau de paille ! Sanji, Luffy et zoro vainquirent un bon nombre de soldats, puis Luffy attaqua Wapol, mais celui-ci lui attrapa la tête et le mâcha. Les soldats lui disent qu'il est impuissant face à Wapol et à son pouvoir : Le Baku Baku no Mi. Luffy utilise son "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol" sur Wapol; Celui-ci s'envola. L’équipage de Wapol reste sans voix et partit le sauver. Ils seront revue lui et son équipage apercevant l’île de Drum. Le cauchemar des habitants de l'île refait surface avec le retour de Wapol. Ce dernier menace les habitants de Bighorn, afin qu'ils l'acceptent en tant que roi à nouveau. Mais quand il apprend que les Mugiwaras se dirigent vers le château dans lequel Kureha habite, il décide de prendre sa revanche. Mais son plan est arrêté par Dolton qui court vers son village, et donne un coup critique à Wapol, en le décapitant. Cependant, l'ancien roi avait une équipe extrêmement douée de médecins, les Toubibs 20. thumb|Wapol battant [[Dolton]] Wapol s'était débarrassé de tous les docteurs de Drum, sauf les 20 meilleurs qui travaillent seulement pour lui. Cet acte d'égoïsme et de lâcheté qu'il avait montré était inacceptable pour Dolton, mais alors qu'il allait attaquer Wapol de nouveau, Chess et Kuromarimo menacent les villageois qui étaient venu aider Dolton. Afin qu'aucun villageois ne se fasse blesser, il se sacrifia pour prendre les flèches directement sur sa poitrine. Dolton fait face à Wapol, mais, il est touché par des flèches lancées par son ancien camarade, Chess. Une avalanche arrête le combat. Luffy rencontre à nouveau Wapol et ses deux compagnons qui avaient voulu le tuer. Toutefois, en raison des conditions de Nami et Sanji, il est incapable de se battre. Alors qu'il est à peine capable de se soustraire des attaques du trio qui maîtrisent parfaitement la bataille dans une zone enneigée, il est secouru par un groupe de Lapins des Neiges qui attaqua et bat Wapol et ces hommes. Wapol jure alors de se venger de Luffy. Au château, Chopper a senti le retour de Wapol. L'ancien roi a décidé de reprendre son château, mais Kureha et Chopper ne vont pas le laisser faire. Le château, comme indiqué par le drapeau sur son toit, est maintenant la tombe du Dr Hiluluk. Wapol a été expédié en l'air par Luffy; Chess et Kuromarimo sont surpris mais ils aident leur chef à remonter au-dessus de la falaise. Lorsque Wapol demande son château, le docteur Kureha répond que le château ne représente rien pour elle mais il est devenu très important pour Chopper et il est impossible de le raisonner. Le Chapeau de Paille est lancé sur Wapol et le frappe d'un coup de tête dans l'estomac qui le fait recracher Chopper. Chopper le remercie et Luffy aperçoit qu'il est encore en vie. Wapol, énervé, veut exécuter sa "Crunch-Crunch factory". 'Au château, Wapol compte leur montrer sa véritable puissance.Il demande alors à Chess de lui citer toutes les choses qu'il a ingurgiter et, Chess mentionne qu'il a ingurgité "un sauté de canon au beurre", "un canon cru", "une salade de canon à la poudre" sur le bateau. Au village, il a mangé "une petite maison grillée". Wapol leur demande de regarder car il va pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir à sa pleine puissance. Chopper remarque que Wapol est en train de préparer quelque chose. Wapol leur explique que sa transformation fait que les aliments qu'il mange deviennent son sang et sa chair. Wapol utilise sa '"CRUNCH CRUNCH FACTORY" et, devient "Wapol House". Chopper est furieux et court vers Wapol, cependant, par rapport à la volonté de son ami, décide de l'épargner, mais Wapol n'hésite pas à tirer sur le Renne. Au même moment, Luffy se tient en haut d'une tour du château, dans le but de protéger le drapeau d'Hiluluk des tirs de Wapol, celui-ci estimant que le château lui appartient, souhaite se débarrasser de l’étendard, qu'il considère comme étant grotesque. Il tire un coup de canon en direction de Luffy, qui le prend de plein fouet. Peu après il mangera ces subalternes pour qu'ils fusionnent et deviennent Chessmarimo. Après que Chopper ait vaincu Chessmarimo, Wapol en profita pour s'éclipser. Luffy, n'en croit pas ses yeux se demande comment il a pu faire pour s'échapper. Il propose de le retrouver pour lui faire sa fête. Au château, Wapol remarque que son château a bien changé depuis son départ puis, il y rencontre Nami qui tente d'échapper aux ordres de la doctrine. Elle, remarque en dessous d'elle Wapol et lui demande qui il est. Wapol lui demande si elle fait partie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille elle répond négativement. Alors, il lui demande qui elle est mais elle lui répond qu'elle est une simple cartographe de passage avant de s'enfuir. Wapol, n'est pas dupe et se met à la poursuivre. Nami, finit par passer par le petit passage où se trouve un escalier que Wapol ne peut pas emprunter car il est trop gros. Wapol se propose de se manger lui-même devant les yeux de Nami puis, revient en une taille fine. Il finit par mettre la main sur Nami en disant qu'elle sera sa première victime. Mais, au moment où il allait l'attaquer, Luffy apparaît et l'a sauve in extremis. Wapol voulant en finir, leur informe que derrière la porte où ils se trouvent se cache une salle pleins d'armes qu'il va ingurgiter afin de se transformer en arme vivante, mais son plan échoue lamentablement quand il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus la clef c'est alors qu'il remarque que c'est Nami qui lui a volé pensant que c'était la clef de la salle au trésor. Wapol, ne voulant pas abandonner décide d'aller à l'étage pour trouver son dernier atout le canon mitrailleur à 7 coups. Cependant, en voulant le démarrer il remarque que le canon ne fonctionne pas, car des oiseaux en ont fait leur nid. En l'absence d'autre astuce de sa poche, il doit faire face à Luffy qui lui dit qu'il peut être un dieu un roi ou ce qu'il veut, cela ne signifie rien pour lui car il est un pirate. Le combat entre Luffy et Wapol est toujours en cours. Wapol se met en colère et explique à Luffy que le royaume de Drum fait partie du siège du gouvernement mondial et qu'en l'attaquant il commet un crime, Luffy répond qu'il s'en fout. Wapol ouvre donc grand sa bouche pour manger Luffy mais ce dernier l'en empêche avec sa main, Wapol finit donc par sortir un canon de sa bouche et tire sur un Luffy qui est surpris. Dolton s'interroge sur le gouvernement, Wapol rigole croyant qu'il en n'a fini avec Luffy, mais il est surprit lorsqu'il l'aperçoit derrière lui. Luffy l'agrippe et exécute un gum gum bowgum. Wapol lui demande ce qu'il fait mais Luffy l'envoie au-dessus d'un toit du château, puis lui dit que lorsqu'il aperçoit un drapeau, un homme sans conviction n'a pas le droit de le toucher. Il étire donc ses bras et balance un gomu gomu no bazooka qui expédie Wapol vers d'autres cieux. Mini-Aventures de Wapol left|thumb|150px|Wapol qui vend des jouets Apres avoir perdu son trône, Wapol s'attaquera à une ville en essayant de la dévorer entièrement, il sera capturé par la Marine, mais réussira à s'enfuir. Il se retrouvera à la rue et dormira dans une déchetterie, il essaiera de vendre des allumettes, mais sans succès. Probablement par désespoir, il mangera des déchets traînant dans une décharge sous un pont et créera des jouets grâce à son Baku Baku no Mi. Ces jouets attirèrent des enfants par centaines. Wapol s'improvisa vendeur de jouets et son petit magasin se transforma en une grande entreprise. Wapol sera lui-même interloqué de son succès, il épousera même Miss Univers et redeviendra un aristocrate riche et puissant. Arc Whole Cake Wapol se dirige vers la Terre Sainte de Marie Joie afin de participer à la Rêverie. Par ailleurs, Il se demande comment il va détruire le Royaume des Cerisiers dirigé par Dolton.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 82, Chapitre 823, Épisode 778 - Wapol apparaît dans le tour du monde des Rois. Arc Rêverie thumb|Charlos tente de capturer Shirahoshi. Wapol et Kinderella arrive à Mary Geoise, au Palais Pangea, il croise Nefertari Vivi qu'il ne manque pas de tourner en dérision en l'insultant avant que Dalton n'arrive et le chasse en l'intimidant. Saint Charlos fait ensuite irruption accompagné d'un esclave géant pour capturer Shirahoshi, Wapol est terrorisé par cette scène de peur d'être mêlé à un incident diplomatique. C'est Saint Don Quichotte Mjosgard qui à la surprise de tous, met fin à cet incident en frappant violemment Charlos avec une massue, sauvant ainsi la vie de Neptune qui allait se faire abattre par le CP0. Wapol rejoint plus tard la salle où se déroulera la Rêverie, avec les autres dirigeants. Lorsqu'il s'assoit, Dalton regarde de manière antipathique Wapol, qui lui sourit de manière provocatrice en retour. Wano Kuni Après qu'un membre du CP-AIGIS0, a essayé de forcer Morgans a dissimulé les infos en sa possession, on apprend que Wapol essaye d'entrer en contact avec Morgans.Chapitre 956 Wapol veut contacter Morgans. Film Stampede Foxy, Wapol et leurs équipages font une brève apparition durant la Pirates Expo. Criants car le commentateur ne les a pas présenté. Batailles Principales Marchandises Jeux Vidéos Jouable * One piece : Unlimited Cruise : Le Trésor sous les Flots. * One Piece: Going Baseball * One Piece: Grand Battle !2 * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Py Berry Match * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: L'Éveil d'un Héros (Synchroniser un fichier du 1 ou le battre en Boss Rush) Ennemi * One Piece : Treasure Wars ! * One Piece : Mezase ! King of Berry * One Piece : Dragon Dream ! * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece Round the Land ! * One Piece: Romance Dawn * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red Support * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Non-Jouable * One Piece Grand Battle ! 3 * One Piece : Grand Battle ! Rush ! Futilités *Il ressemble à Big Mom : ils sont obèses (bien que Wapol ait maigri durant l'ellipse), gloutons, cruels et font parfois preuve de cannibalisme. *Son symbole animal est l'hippopotame. Il a un grand hippopotame blanc qui lui sert de monture, ainsi qu'une cape blanche en fourrure avec une tête d'hippopotame qui sert de bonnet. *Il est le seul Pirate au monde à être Roi et Pirate à la fois avec Doflamingo. *La nourriture préféré de Wapol sont les maisons cuitent. *Son nom est composé de deux mots : « 'wa'ffle », qui signifie « gaufre », et de « 'pol'itician », qui signifie « politicien ». *Sa défaite absurde (après son 2e combat face à Dolton) peut rappeler l'un des ressorts comiques du personnage de théâtre Père Ubu (ou Ubu roi): celui-ci se croit mourir dès qu'il se blesse et cela même légèrement. Il partage aussi le coté enfantin, égoïste, cruel et lâche du personnage. *Le titre de "Roi des Jouets" a déjà été donné dans le monde réel à l'homme d'affaires américain Louis Marx (1896-1982). Sa société, Louis Marx and Company, était la plus grande entreprise de jouets au monde dans les années 1950 notamment reconnue pour ses soldats de plomb. Références Navigation du Site en:Wapol es:Wapol ca:Wapol zh:白鐵瓦波爾 it:Blik Wapol Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Equipage du Bliking Catégorie:Capitaines Pirates Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Paramecia Catégorie:Personnages de l'Île de Drum Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Rois Catégorie:Personnages présents dans une Mini-Aventure Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga Alabasta‎ Catégorie:Antagonistes de Flashback‎ Catégorie:Fumeurs Catégorie:Commerçants Catégorie:Anciens Pirates Catégorie:Personnages de South Blue Catégorie:Participants de la Rêverie